Stormy Weather
by Carleen
Summary: Fluffy drabble for Live Journal's Jan 16, Insanity Round. This will eventually be fleshed out into a short story, which I'm working on now. Prompt: Cloudy With a Chance of Rain. Approximately, one hundred words. Never thought I'd write a FemShep and Garrus story, now I've written two. Garrus always seemed like more an awesome big brother to me.


TITLE: Stormy Weather

PROMPT: Cloudy With a Chance of Rain / LJ Insanity Round Jan 16

LOCATION: SR-2 Normandy

FemShep/Garrus

* * *

Sleep left her lonely and restless. The punching bag scraped her knuckles raw, but the feelings remained. Running twelve miles, just left her breathless and overheated. The scalding shower burned her skin and the feelings continued to taunt her.

She might be Commander Shepard, but every so often, her physiology reminded her she was also a woman. Maybe she just needed to get laid.

Who the hell had time for that? Meet a guy, get to know a guy, actually like the guy and accomplish all that in between dangerous missions and saving the galaxy. That's where guys had it easy. The last two requirements weren't very important to them; all they really required was your presence. Maybe that was a little harsh...

The embroidered asari quilt on the bed mocked her. She'd purchased some stuff for her quarters; nesting hadn't helped. She'd prepared a meal for her crew; nurturing hadn't helped.

So it was back to sex. Wait, what about exotic sex? Something different. Exotic or otherwise, it'd been a long time since she'd been with anyone. Thane expressed his admiration. She knew him and she liked him. She even admired him. Perfect.

Heading to the COM Link she almost tripped over her own feet. Why had she put on this ridiculous asari dress? It was too damn tight and she could hardly walk in it.

She concluded her talk with Thane and prepared herself to wait. He'd said, an hour. Okay, an hour. With a scotch in her hands she began to pace. After five minutes, her door opened. She recognized the quick strides of Garrus Vakarian as he rounded on her.

"What are you doing with the drell?"

"I'm absolutely positive this is none of your business."

"He's an assassin."

"He likes me."

"He's an _amphibian_!"

"And I'm a human and you're an avian. So what? You're heading into dangerous waters, my friend."

"Really? Since you brought it up. Do you plan to have sex with him in the fish tank? Let him fertilize your eggs by spawning on you?"

"_MAYBE THAT'S WHY I HAVE A FISH TANK AND NOT A BIRD CAGE!_"

"That's funny, Shepard. Look around you. You're already in a cage! What _you need_ is a quiet and safe place."

"You have _no idea_ what I need."

The blankets and sheets from her bed landed in a heap on the floor. The bedside clock banished to a drawer. The computer screen went dark and the scattered PADDS swept into the desk drawer. Even the fish tank darkened. Until the only illumination in the room were the stars shining in from above.

Shepard watched as Garrus removed his armor and tossed the pieces out of sight. The gloves and visor landed on her desk. In just a black body suit, he actually appeared intimidating. When he approached her, she took a step back.

"Oh no, you don't. Come here." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the pile of bedding.

"What are you doing? Let me go, let me up, and get out of my quarters. _Now_."

The turian ignored her and soon had them settled on the floor. Pulling her into the circle of his arms and legs, he slowly and methodically dragged his talons across her scalp, smoothing the long strands of hair as he went. When her head dropped against his chest, he moved down to her neck and shoulders. Long gentle strokes down her neck and across her shoulders.

The asari dress lay unnoticed bunched around her waist, before she asked.

"What are you doing?"

"I made you a nest and now I'm grooming you. In turian culture, we're practically married now."

"But I don't love you."

Her bare arms slid around his waist. With a deft flick of his foot, he got the dress off her legs. Now he could reach all of her. She shivered as he drew his talons down over her back. Slowly stroking over the velvet skin and firm muscles. Down and back up into her hair and across her scalp. When his hands reached her bottom again, he used the opportunity to pull her closer. Then he closed his eyes, buried his face her neck and allowed his other senses to memorize this human female in his arms.

"I know. I know you don't love me. I don't love you either."

~0~0~0~0~


End file.
